Thievery
by Courage of Awesome
Summary: SEQUEL TO SORROWFUL LONELINESS. Kanako's story is over, but not her children's. Join Frost and Snow on their journey as they unravel the mystery behind the forgotten time period in Hyrule's history and time itself. They'll team up with an unlikely character to save Hyrule's history from being stolen and lost forever, but is that the only thing that will be stolen? OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**What's this? A new story?! Impossible! Not! Like I promised, this is the sequel to Sorrowful Loneliness!**

**Crowd: Yay!**

**(looks at seven people in crowd) I'd like to thank you seven for voting on that poll a few months back. You know who you are. Unfortunately for Kanako, six of the seven voters caused her to get ****_really _****fat. Haha. That's right, Kanako had both a boy and a girl.**

**Crowd: Yay!**

**Now that that's settled, let's jump into the story. I do not own Zelda.**

* * *

**(A.N. I am still doing the whole music thing for this story. Most of our selections for this story are from the soundtrack of Xena: Warrior Princess, Magi: The Kingdom of Magic, and of course Zelda and a lot of them will sound very Arabic, but if anyone wants to suggest anything, let me know. Our first song is Now or Never (From India – Devi/Between the Lines/ The Way) by Joseph LoDuca.)**

The rumbling engine echoed loudly in my ears, as the jeep treaded down the bumpy road. I couldn't wait to get to the rest stop. I was tired, hungry, and I wanted a break.

The sound of the engine sputtering drew my attention. The jeep stopped suddenly, and I watched as my brother climbed out. His shaggy, silvery-white hair waved about in the hot wind as he opened the hood to the jeep. Smoke came rushing out, causing him to cough.

"This is just great," he coughed, throwing his hands into the air. "The belt buckled."

Getting out of the jeep, I walked over and looked at the engine. It was fried. I put a hand on my brother's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Snow. We'll find another way. It couldn't be helped," I told him.

Snow took a deep breath and sighed. He looked down at me with his icy violet-blue eyes and smiled. "Thanks, Frost."

My brother and I shared very similar and distinct traits. We were twins after all. We had the same hair that was inherited directly from mom and a mixture of hers and dad's eyes. Dad had deep blue eyes and mom's right eye was violet. Thanks to them, we got our dashingly good looks.

Both Snow and I were pretty tall for nineteen year olds. I was around six foot and he stood just a few inches taller than me. We were both pretty fit too, thanks to dad's DNA. Oh, and I mustn't forget the other thing we inherited from dad's DNA.

Around twenty to twenty one years ago, our mom and dad had to save the world. Our mom, Kanako, is one of the most powerful priestesses in the world. She can see people's spiritual aura and use quite a bit of magic and spiritual energy. The ironic thing was that she was the mate to a very powerful Hylian Lycan, or werewolf, named Link. He was Snow's and my dad. When him and mom mated and had us, our genes mutated and we got some very wolf-like features. Namely the black, furry ears and tail. We were mutants even to supernaturals. We were half-breeds.

I removed the black bandana from around my head, letting my ears have some air. I scratched at my hair, trying to keep it from sticking to the back of my head. Unlike my brother's shaggy, somewhat tamed hair that reached his shoulders, my hair was wild and reached down to the middle of my back. I was thinking about cutting it. Tying the bandana back on my head, I shifted my baggy cargo pants, trying to make my tail more comfortable.

"Do you think we should report to the chief about the jeep," Snow asked, scratching his back. His bicep flexed as he tried to scratch the one spot he couldn't reach. I turned him around and scratched his back with my sharp claw-like nails. He sighed in content. "Thanks."

I stopped scratching and looked at the engine again. "Yeah, the chief will want to know about the jeep so he can send someone to pick it up," I replied.

Snow pulled out his phone, adjusting his own pants. Believe it or not, stuffing a tail down your pants was not comfortable. He walked away from the jeep, talking quietly on the phone. A few minutes later, Snow put away is phone and sighed.

"We have to hoof it from here," he confirmed.

I nodded. "All right. That's no trouble," I said. I pulled my pocket knife from my pockets and bent over. I began to cut away at my pant legs, making them into shorts. "Okay," I said, finishing. I put away my knife and grabbed the extra fabric. I went to the back of the jeep, grabbed my pack, and stuffed the extra fabric in there. I'd find something to do with it.

I swung my pack over my shoulder and strapped it to my back. Grabbing Snow's, I chucked it at him. He caught it easily and put it on his own back. "Let's start trekking." Walking away from the jeep, we began the long traverse through the Gerudo desert.

Snow and I worked for a group that hired out bodyguards. We were sort of like mercenaries. We were hired out by a group of Gerudo that still lived out in the desert. It was our job to protect their princess during a big event. Their princess was marrying a Hylian diplomat. It was our job to make sure nothing went wrong.

As snow and I walked through the scorching heat, I saw a large structure in the distance. Hopefully that was the palace. I pulled my water bottle out from my pack and took a drink. Man, it was hot! How Gerudo women survived in this heat all their life was beyond me.

We got closer and closer to the structure, and to my relief it was the palace. The large, domed roves were clear indicators. Nearing the massive structure, I could see the intricate designs etched into the stone. Large pillar's flanked the sides of the entrance into the village that surrounded the palace. I could hear the cries of people from within the village. Merchants shouting their wares, children playing, and the bellows of the camels and horses.

The village and the place themselves were built on top of an oasis, so the area was, thankfully, supplied with water and shade. From the stories told in Hyrule Metropolis, this little village was very prosperous and wealthy. The palace especially. We were hired mainly to guard against any party crashes that wanted to steal anything.

**(A.N. Our next song is one we should all know rather well. It is called Hyrule Castle Town – West. And of course it is by Koji Kondo.)**

As we entered the village, packs on our backs, Snow and I adjusted our bandanas and made sure our ears and tails were hidden. We didn't need an uproar to start up. That would be all sorts of chaos waiting to happen.

Just as I thought, the village was bustling. Children were running across the sandy streets, all of them girls of course. Women behind stalls were clapping their hands, trying to get the attention of others. We continued to walk through the streets, catching the eye of various people. It wasn't often you saw two Hylians in the Gerudo desert. I looked about the villagers and noticed a few males among them. They were all Hylian, though, so it threw me as odd that we were getting stared at so noticeably. Of course, then again they seemed to only be staring at me. Perhaps they have never seen a Hylian female before.

The men I saw around the village must have been the women's husbands. A few little boys scurried about the village as well. They must have been the men's original children. We finally got to the middle of the village where a huge fountain sprayed streams of water. Women carried jars on top of their heads with water sloshing around in them. The women's baggy pants and skirts swished about them as they walked and created a very exotic yet elegant look.

I walked to the fountain and filled my bottle back up before following my brother through the rest of the village. It was so colorful. Carpets and tapestries were laying out and draped everywhere. Lanterns were hung throughout the streets, casting warm glows. Silver platters and dishes were displayed everywhere, no one worried about them being stolen.

Nearing the wall separating the village from the palace, a large stone arch came into view. A guard stood posted at the entrance. We walked up to her, showed her our letter, and entered without a hitch. Now the palace stood over us, towering and casting a mighty shadow.

One thought crossed through my head. Big. And big it was.

As I stared up at the palace, I caught something from the corner of my eye. It looked like a shadow darting across the rooftops to the palace. I briefly wondered what it was before shrugging it off. It was probably my imagination… I hoped.

* * *

**(And now our last song for the chapter. This song is called L'Arabesque_Danse Toujours from Magi: The Kingdom of Magic. It was written by Shiro Sagisu.)**

Our job, it seemed, was rather boring. The Gerudo Princess was probably sixteen at the most, and boy was she bratty! I know nineteen isn't much older, but Snow and I were much more mature, or at least I was. The Gerudo Princess was a girl named Valerila with shocking red hair braided down the side of her head. She wore ornate jewels and a circlet of gold, a thin veil of crimson covering the bottom half of her face to match her regal outfit. The Hylian diplomat wasn't much better, but I'm not even going into detail concerning him.

I watched the dancers jump around and sway to the fast paced music. They were very energetic. Even though their movements looked sporadic and spontaneous they were actually very timed and precise. I felt exhausted just from watching the beautiful and exotic dancers.

Glancing over to my brother, I saw him eyeing the dancers as well, albeit a bit more hungrily. _Men, _I scoffed internally. I looked at the other guards who's attentions where on the dancers as well, the same looks on their faces. Was I the only one doing my job?

Diverting my attention back to Princess Valerila, I saw how much fun she was having. She was dancing with her newly appointed husband happily. At least they were a good match.

I focused on my job, listening to the lively music as I did so. The people at the party clapped their hands to the beat even as it continuously sped up. I found myself tapping my foot. This was a very catchy song and I couldn't help but want to dance even though I couldn't dance to save my life.

Giving into temptation, I let my body move itself with the music. As I danced, I heard wolf whistles come from the various men in the room. I circled around the other dancers, my body swaying and bending to the music. I was actually dancing rather well. Apparently, tribal sounding music was more of my thing. My mind became a haze as I moved. I felt like I was under a spell. It didn't even seem real.

I was so engrossed with the lively music, that I almost missed the loud clatter of noise from the room down the hall and a shrill voice yelling, "Help! Thief!" That was my cue to jump into action.

I barreled down the hall to where the sound came from and found myself at the royal vault. A guard was passed out on the floor. She was probably the one that yelled.

My brother soon joined me. "Where is he? Where is the thief?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said, shaking my head. I walked inside the room and noticed the sizable amount of treasure gone. I looked at the window. Could he – no… did he come from there? Looking out of the room through the window, a figure cloaked in black caught my eye. He blended into the night sky so perfectly.

There! There he was! There was our thief!

* * *

**That was the end of the first chapter. What did you guys think? I can't wait to read your reviews.**

**Speaking of which, please rate and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! Let's do this! I'm pumped, yeah!... I suddenly remind myself of a certain piggeh. (PewDiePie reference.)**

**Let's get this chapter started! Woo! I do not own Zelda! Boo! But enjoy!**

**(A.N. Our first song is another Xena song. It's called Capoiera Fight. And of course, it's by Joseph LoDuca.)**

* * *

My icy eyes narrowed, my pupils turning into slits, my target in sight. I saw the thief leap across the buildings and into the distance. I turned to my brother. "I'm going after him, Snow. Meet me at the front entrance." And with that, I leapt out the window and on to a shingled roof. I ran across it after the thief.

As I caught up with him, I could see each wrinkle in his cloak rippling in the wind with my enhanced vision. I sped up, running beside him now. His head turned to glance at me and in a split second, he dashed in a different direction.

I growled and ran after him. Catching up with him again, I huffed in annoyance. This guy was fast, that was for certain. "Stop!" I shouted at the thief. "Return that treasure and your punishment shall not be harsh!" I wasn't going to lie to the guy… even if he was a thief.

The thief looked at me from over his shoulder and made a quick turn, running to the far side of the city where it overlooked a deep gorge. What was he planning? The thief weaved in and out of areas and over obstacles. I heard the thief laugh as he jumped across the buildings. He must've gotten carried away, for the next thing both he and I knew, he had ran too far and ran out of buildings, falling to his death.

He screamed and so did I as I lunged for him, grabbing onto one of his arms. He hung over the gorge swinging slightly. He looked down towards the bottom of the gorge. He clasped my arm with his other hand, his limbs trembling. Bracing myself, I reached down with my other hand and grabbed his arm.

I gritted my teeth together, moving into a squatted position to hoist the thief up. Growling with strain, I felt my muscles pulling and burning as I pulled him up and back onto the roof. We both sat there panting, trying to catch our breath.

"Why did you save me?" he asked, not sounding much older than my brother and me.

I shrugged. "It was the right thing to do."

The thief nodded. "Yeah, and now that you saved me, I have to go. Bye!" He leapt into the shadows.

Frustration boiled inside of me finally releasing. "Arrrgh!"

* * *

**(A.N. Let's play two songs back to back, shall we? The first one is from Magi: the Kingdom of Magic and the second one is another Xena piece. They are Magi The Kingdom of Magic - MYM Warm Opera and Going to Kill Me.)**

I really screwed up this time. I can't believe I let that thief escape. Snow was going to be so mad at me. He was expecting me to get this guy and return the treasure. I just let everyone down.

I let my head hang low in shame. I could feel my ears drooping from under my bandana. It was depressing. Pacing back and forth, I contemplated what to tell my brother.

"I got jumped… no that's not it," I decided. "I fell into a hole and he escaped, I got lost. Agh, what's the perfect excuse to tell my brother?" Seeing how known of them would work anyway, I started on my way to where Snow was waiting for me.

As I walked, my thoughts plagued me with images of the thief. He had seemed odd. He didn't seem selfish, so why would they want the treasure? Not only that, but he in himself seemed off. What could have started that feeling?

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I didn't have time to think about. Snow was going to kill me.

Sure enough, there, standing at the front entrance to the village was my brother. His eyebrows were narrowed at me as I came into sight. I was so busted.

"You just had to let him escape over the wall," he said. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

I shrugged. "You don't have to worry about it because I'm going to go get him."

Snow's eyes widened. "At night?! No way! The desert may be hot during the day, but it's freezing at night!"

"I'll be okay," I told him. I smirked. "After all, I am Frost anyway."

"Oh, haha! Don't make puns out of our names! Frost!" he yelled. It was too late. By the time he called my name, I was already dashing into the desert.

* * *

**(A.N. Time for a Zelda song by the magnificent Koji Kondo. This one is called Separation. It's from Skyward Sword.)**

Sometimes I really wish I listen to my brother more. It was freezing! I was freezing! I knew deserts got cold at night, but who would have thought it would be this cold?

I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep warm. Then I remembered what my dad told me. _"When you're cold, rub your chest. Your arms will warm themselves when you rub." _I quickly switched over to that method, feeling significantly warmer almost instantly.

Even though I was warmer, I was still very cold. I knew I wouldn't be able to last out here for much longer. I needed to find shelter and make a fire. As I continued to walk, my movements became more stiff. It felt like my limbs were about to fall off. For once, I was grateful about my ears being covered and about my tail being wrapped around my waist. They were some sort of security and warmth.

I could feel sand filling my boots and various other places. It was very uncomfortable and it was starting to rub me raw. So now, I was freezing and raw. What was next? As if it was an answer, my foot kicked a hard stone. I hissed at the pain. I had just had to ask.

Why did that thief have to run into the desert? Why couldn't he have stayed in the city? Or better yet, run into a magical field of flowers? It was bad enough in the desert during the day and now I was walking around at night. I wished he would turn up soon. Maybe he was having the same problems as me. Man, I hoped so. It would serve him right for just ditching me after saving him. Who did he think he was?

My teeth chattered together as the wind started to pick up, becoming stronger. I tried to fend off the icy winds as I squinted my eyes, scanning my surroundings for some sort of shelter. I could feel myself growing tired. Finally giving out, my legs buckled at my knees and I fell face first into the sand, some going into my mouth.

Sand blew into my eyes making them hazy and feeling gritty. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. Blackness started to creep into my vision and I could've swore I saw an approaching figure. I finally slipped into the darkness.

* * *

**(A.N. Lot of songs in this chapter. This one is just effective sound. It's called Thoughtful Wood Burning in Cottage Fireplace by Nature Sounds.)**

I sighed in content. I was so warm. I could hear the soothing sounds of an open hearth fire crackling. The smell of food made my stomach grumble and my eyes crack open. They felt gritty as well as my throat and mouth. I coughed, clearing my throat and rubbed the sand out of my eye. Once I could see, I looked around the room. Where exactly was I?

The room looked kind of like a tent, a lantern hanging from the center pole. A bunch of plush, lavish carpets were strewn all over the floor. I was laying on what appeared to be a bed made up of a bunch of fluffy pillows with very fancy designs. Where the heck was I?

I heard the flaps to the tent draw back. To my surprise, I was met with a mysterious stranger in a black cloak with gold detailing. The thief! "You!" I said accusingly, my eyes narrowed.

"Calm yourself, girl. I just saved your hide in case you were wondering," he told me, his voice like smooth silk.

I stared in shock. "What? W-Why would you do that?" I asked him. "I've been trying to detain you."

The thief shrugged. "I honestly have no clue. I just felt like saving you. One good turn deserves another, I guess," he said. The thief walked over to a spit where the fire crackled. He grabbed a wooden bowl and ladle and ladled whatever was in the pot into the bowl. He grabbed a spoon and approached me. "Here," he gestured to the bowl. I stared at the bowl, skeptic as to what was inside. "What? It's just Simple Soup. I didn't poison it."

I hesitated only for one more moment before grabbing the bowl and spoon, almost wolfing down my food, no pun intended. As I ate, I felt my ears twitch under my bandana. The thief must have seen it, because the next thing I knew, the cloth was ripped off my head. I gasped out in pain when some of my silvery-white hair was pulled with it. "Hey!"

The thief backed up in recoil, my bandana in his pale hand. "I knew it," he spoke sharply. "You're not human. No human could have done what you did last night. You pulled me up from that chasm without much of a struggle and I've never seen someone move with such speed and agility. You were too graceful to be human."

I was taken aback and my heart was pumping fast from nervousness. "You flatter me," I said, playing the nice card. "I'm actually one of the least graceful people I know. My brother is far more graceful and majestic."

"What are you?"

"The same could be asked of you. You moved just as well as me. And so what if I'm not completely human. I am a person. That's all that matters," I answered.

The thief turned away. "I never said you weren't a person. As for me, I am a Subrosian thief. I've been stealing from those wealthy enough to be stolen from for years, so I can provide for my tribe."

I scowled. "That still doesn't justify stealing, though I can understand where you're coming from. I understand the Subrosian are meant to stay hidden, but still. Surely you can find another way."

"No. This is all I have ever known. I was taught how to do this at a very young age and I have never made the mistake of getting caught. Until last night, that is," he retorted.

My thoughts from earlier came back to me. The thief did seem different, and now I knew why. "Well, I have noticed one thing. You've been lying about what you are," I smirked.

The thief whirled around to face me. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

"You're not Subrosian. I've met a few Subrosian in my time and you are definitely not one," I explained. "Those from the Subrosian tribe are short. Very short, in fact. They also have very tan skin from working around lava all the time. You are noticeably pale and very tall, taller than me in fact. So why don't you take off that cloak and reveal what you really are?" I stood up and walked to the thief threateningly.

He took quick steps backwards. "Subrosian are only permitted to take off their cloaks in front of their family and lovers! I-I can't!"

"You can and you will," I said confidently. I reached for the cloak, missing as he jerked away. I lunged forwards, grabbing the material in my hands. I tugged hard, dragging the cloak off of the thief.

He gasped as the air touched his skin. When I gazed upon him, I smirked. He was Hylian. The thief had black hair tied into a low ponytail and bright green eyes. He was pale, but not much more than me. He had a long, lithe body littered with muscles. He looked to be built for speed and agility as well as some power.

"I knew it. You are Hylian," I said to him.

The thief shook his head. "I'm only part," he corrected. "One of my ancestors was a Lokomo."

I nodded. "Tell you what," I began. "how about you tell me your name, so I can stop referring to you as the thief in my head, and let me ask my questions. You can do the same in return."

The thief, I really needed to find out his name, thought about it for a moment. Finally, he nodded. "Fine," he said. "My name… my name is Byron."

I nodded at Byron. "I'm Frost."

"Frost?" he questioned. I nodded. "Fitting. You're parents definitely had a reason to name you that."

"You have no idea. Now for my first question. What are you doing with the Subrosian? You're wearing the color of the honorary Subrosian, so you're not an outsider," I considered my question.

Byron nodded. "When I was little, my home was attacked and I was discarded. The Subrosian found me, and you know the rest."

"I see. Now what is it you wish to know?"

"Why are you trying to capture me? You're not a guard, that's for sure," he said, getting straight to the point.

"I was hired for extra protection. My brother and I are almost like mercenaries in a way," I explained.

Byron looked confused. "Then why…"

"Byron! Are you here?!" a voice yelled.

"Oh, no! It's the village elder! Hide!" he panicked, throwing a blanket at me. I dove into the pallet of pillows and made sure I wasn't seen. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

**That's the end of that chapter.**

**What did you guys think of the fire sound. Should I do more sounds like that? Let me know in a review.**

**Speaking of which, please rate and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know. It's been a while. But I'm back now, and that's all that matters, right? Right?!**

**Anyway, let's get this started. I have a busy, busy schedule… not really.**

**I do not own Zelda. Why do I have to keep telling you people this?**

**(A.N. First song is from Okami actually. It's Oki's Theme. It was written by Hiroshi Yamaguchi.)**

* * *

I made sure the pile of pillows and blankets were covering me completely before sneakily peeking out through a gap. My icy eyes followed Byron's movements as he walked towards the opening flap, putting his cloak on as he went. Drawing it back, an elderly Subrosian hobbled in.

"Elder Lysi, what brings you by?" Byron asked from beneath his hood.

The elder was dressed in blue robes with a red tie around the head. This elder was probably a village smelter as well. "Well, now, Byron. I just came to see how last night went." The elder was definitely female. She wobbled over to treasure pile across the way. She nodded her head approvingly. "Very nice, Byron. Very nice indeed. A third of this can go to the orphanage, another to the mines, and then the last will go to the smelter to be made into ore chunks."

Byron nodded as the elder headed for the exit. "Elder Lysi, why must I steal?" he suddenly asked.

The elder stopped her departure and sighed. "We've talked about this, my boy. We are a secretive race, and we must not make ourselves known well to the outside world. Therefor we cannot use their currency even if the ore or the funds run out. That is why you must steal. Goodbye, Byron. The villagers have left some gifts for you outside." And with that, she left.

With a huff, Byron drew his hood back and turned around. "You can come out now," he said, facing the pillow pile. "She's gone."

With a groan, I climbed out of the pillows and opted to sit on them instead. I looked down at Byron's hand that was still clutching my bandana, the black fabric crumbled. "Uh, can I have my bandana back?" I asked. Byron looked down at his hand before tossing the bandana to me. "I'm guessing you've asked that question more than once," I mentioned.

"Y-Yeah, you're not the only one who wants to know why I steal." Byron sunk to the floor, hiding his face in his hands.

I pursed my lips, glancing out the partly opened tent flap. I could see stuff piled up outside in boxes and bags. "Why don't we bring that stuff inside?" I suggested, heading out. I grunted as I picked up one of the many crates with only a little effort. Thank you superhuman strength. I came back inside and set the crate next to Byron who hadn't moved. I growled and proceeded to kick him with my combat boot clad foot. "All right, get up, you! Come on! Up, dammit!"

He scrambled up and bolted out the tent. "What the hell!?" he yelled, falling backwards. "What was all that for!?"

I stood over Byron and growled. "Get up," I said sternly. "Help me bring all this junk inside."

"What!?"

"Now!" I ended up yelling. Byron jumped up quickly, heading over to the stuff. He immediately bent down and grabbed two of the bags, bringing them inside. I nodded once sharply. "Good," I said, following suit. I grabbed the rest of the stuff and headed inside.

Byron was standing there, a scowl on his face. "So what was all that about?"

I lifted up one of my eyebrows. "What? All the yelling? You're not thinking about the question are you?" I asked.

"What question?" he asked.

"Exactly."

Byron went to speak, but then caught on. He sighed and sat down on the pallet. "Thanks," he murmured.

I shrugged and went to open one of the bags out of curiosity. It was filled with rare minerals not found in Hyrule. These fool Subrosian don't know what a gold mine they were sitting on. I suddenly smirked, getting a devious smile. I retied the bag and stood up, facing Byron. "Come on," I ordered, throwing the bag over my shoulder.

The thief moping on the pallet stood up. "What? Where are we going?" he questioned.

"You are going to use this bag of minerals as compensation for what you stole last night. This is worth way more than what you stole, so consider your hide saved. Now come on," I explained, walking out of the tent.

"What do you mean? I don't plan on handing over my earnings!" Byron argued.

I turned around and glared face to face with him. "What you basically did last night, was steal from the Gerudo people. You stole their earnings that they used for taxes to make their city better. The least you could do is come back with this to pay it all off as if it were only a loan," I gritted out. Byron didn't say anything, but he did take the lead, showing me out of the city without us being detected. He really was very stealthy.

A thought suddenly came to me. What was Snow doing? Was he worried about me? What would he say when I brought Byron back? Ooh, I hope he didn't decide to tear into him.

* * *

**(A.N. The next song is from Xena. It's called On the Balcony.) **

As we entered the Gerudo City, guards suddenly swarmed all around us. I held up my hands, dropping the bag. "Relax, ladies," I said calmly, "I've brought back the thief."

The women didn't relax. If anything, their grip on their spears tightened and they pointed the tips at us. "Frost," one began, "you are under Gerudo arrest for aiding the escape of the thief. Seize her!"

"What!?" I bellowed. I was suddenly grabbed and my wrists were clamped in iron shackles. "Dammit! What's going on?!" I demanded. I was forced down onto my knees before having a ball and chain shackled to my ankle. Byron soon joined me on the ground, his cloak collecting the sand from the ground. "I demand to speak with the princess!"

"Oh, don't worry, you filthy half-breed, you'll speak with her, all right! That you will!" one of them snarled.

Byron and I were dragged against our will towards the palace. The sand scraped my knees, chaffing them. I assumed Byron was suffering the same fate as well. He made not a sound as we were brought into the grand structure known as the palace. We were tossed roughly at the feet of Princess Valerila and her soon-to-be husband.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Valerila taunted. "It's the thief and his dog." At that moment, my bandana was yanked harshly off my head. My wolf ears twitched, released from their confinement ironically.

"What's going on here!?" I demanded to know once again.

"Silence!" Valerila screamed. "Like you don't know, mongrel! You were reported heading off into the desert with the thief!"

"After him!" I corrected. "And I even brought him back with compensation! So what's the problem!?"

Valerila made a face. She suddenly looked down at the bag that had been tossed down beside us. Snapping her fingers, the bag was opened and the contents were spilled out onto the floor. The rare and fine minerals were scattered around. The guard doing the deed looked up. "This is worth far more than anything the thief stole."

The princess suddenly looked pleased. "Then the thief is free to go. He has paid his price," she said, smirking. She snapped her fingers again and Byron was released.

"What about Frost?" Byron questioned.

Valerila's smirk grew ever wider. "She and her brother shall be executed at sundown for being abominations to existence itself."

"What!?" I howled, jerking against my bindings. I fought against the shackles holding my arms behind me, so I could wring my hands around Valerila's skinny neck! I didn't care if I was supposed to protect her or not! Then something the stupid princess said flashed through my mind. My eyes narrowed at her. "What have you done with my brother?" All was silent. "Tell me!" I shouted again.

"You'll see your brother soon enough."

* * *

**(A.N. Our third song is another Xena song. It's called Bloodlust and Xena's Web will immediately follow as our fourth song, also from Xena. It will immediately transition into a fifth song from Xena called The Gauntlet. If the songs end before the chapter, play The Gauntlet again. )**

I was tossed down into a pit-like cell. Making impact with the floor, I grunted in pain. I managed to mutter a few curses before standing up, the ball and chain still around my ankle. How did this happen? How did they find out about Snow's and my secret.

"Frost?" a voice asked softly.

I turned around in my cell, staring past my cell's bars and into another's. "Snow?" I called out. My brother's powerful shape faded into view and he looked anything but. He was propped up against the wall, his arms chained above him. Deep lacerations were engraved into his muscular form. And like me, he had been stripped down to his underwear. "Snow!" I yelled, panic filling my being. "Oh, my Farore!" My hand found its way to my mouth.

I pulled at my chain and its weight, dragging it and myself over to the bars. There I reached out to Snow. I could almost touch him! He looked at me and shook his head. "Don't try, Frost. You'll only hurt yourself," he sighed.

Anger raced through me. "Hurt me!? What about you!? Look at you! What happened?"

Snow looked off. "I don't really know. One minute I was patrolling the city and the next, I felt my bandana being ripped off and people were screaming. I was dragged into Valerila's chambers and I tried to explain, but she wouldn't hear it. She was acting like a selfish brat! She imprisoned me for being an abomination and beat me."

I frowned. _So it's not for me supposedly helping Byron. _I looked at my brother sadly. "S-Snow," I started. "There's something else."

"W-What?" he asked, gulping nervously.

"W-We've…" My mouth was suddenly so dry. "We've been sentenced to execution at sundown."

Snow's eyes widened. "What? How can that be? They can't do that! We're not even under their jurisdiction!"

I nodded. "Like you said before, she'll hear none of it. She's a brat." I sighed, slumping against the prison wall myself. What would happen to us? Would mom and dad even know we died. "I don't want sundown to come, Snow. I don't want to die," I admitted. "What do we do?"

My brother shook his head. "I-I don't know anymore." He sighed. "We should've listened to mom and declined this mission. But it doesn't matter anymore, does it? We're going to die anyway."

I didn't answer. I found myself staring out of my cell's window. My gaze locked with the setting sun. It seemed to be moving rather quickly. Too quickly if you asked me. I saw the silhouette of a hanging platform and noose against its fiery surface. Would we be hung? Would we be decapitated? Would we be pulled apart by horses or camels? I didn't want to know. Those with supernatural blood coursing through their veins were resilient, but not invincible. And I didn't want to die. I had just barely begun living.

Snow and I didn't wait long. As soon as the sun set over the horizon, we were dragged out of our cells and into the plaza. I fought against my guards at every second. Snow and I were tied together atop a platform where onlookers stared up at us.

Soon, Princess Valerila came out. "My people! These creatures our abominations and should be treated as such! We've come here today to act out on the Goddesses' will and execute these monsters! But first, for your entertainment and as a punishment to the rowdy female, we shall make a public display! The punishment is Deku Baba cane lashings and anyone may do the honors!" she shouted out.

The crowd cheered. I was thrown down onto the platform and forced to kneel before everyone. My brother growled as a few men from the village offered to hold me down. I watched in horror and fear as a cane switch covered in Deku Baba thorns was brought out. I braced for the pain.

I screamed out as the first strike came and hit against my lower back. I felt my tail curl around myself as the guard holding the cane struck. Little time passed as the cane was handed off to a citizen. The woman clasped it in her shaking hands and hit me three times, each time more painful than the last. As my skin tore open, I heard the woman spouting off how she didn't want her children to grow up knowing monsters lived among them. I would have laughed at the irony, if I wasn't in so much pain.

More and more people came, all participating in the punishment. I screamed and howled furiously at each lashing with the cane, probably sounding more wolf than human. My vision blurred and I felt myself on the verge of passing out. The moon was just now rising in the sky.

"Enough!" Valerila shouted, stopping the onslaught. "It's time for judgment! First, the female!"

I felt myself being dragged across the platform. I could faintly hear my brother screaming my name over and over again as my head was placed on something hard and cool. I quivered in both fear and weakness. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a Gerudo woman approach me, dressed all in black and an axe in her hand. _I must be on a chopping block,_ I concluded.

At this point, I most likely would welcome death with open arms to escape the pain. I closed my eyes, waiting for the sweet, blissful kiss of death, but it never came. Tiredly, I opened my eyes and saw no one, but I heard screaming instead. Two blurry figures came into sight suddenly. Something warmed wrapped itself around me, and I felt myself being lifted up into the air.

"It's all right now," someone whispered against my ear. "Just hold on. Hold on."

I would hold on, I decided. But first, I would sleep. I let myself drift into an abyss of the unknown.

* * *

**And that's that. Sorry, it got a little gory towards the end. But now it's finally kicking off. Woo! Stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to read the rest of my stories! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please, rate and review.**


End file.
